


Stumbling

by ZaiaFantasy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaiaFantasy/pseuds/ZaiaFantasy
Summary: Close quarters push Watcher and Slayer together, but when push comes to shove can they come to terms with what they are? - this may become a multi chapter thing if anyone would be interested in that.





	

"Take off your pants."

He didn't quite protest against her attentions, though he did back up step by step until his back hit the wall. She took advantage of his vulnerability in a moment, working at his belt as her lips found the spot on his neck that drove him wild. He moaned, his hands rising to grip her and bring her closer. Instead, they managed to push her away by some strange miracle of will power. Her eyes widening accompanied his own hard swallow.

"While this is lovely, perhaps it might be nice to actually go out sometime...on a date."

"Who needs to date? This is working." She let her eyes drift up to catch his. "Let's do this."

"We've been doing this, Faith, for months."

"And it's working. Get in, get off: no big deal."

He broke her gaze to look down, frowning as he replied softly. "It's becoming a big deal."

"Oh." The word came out with a long exhalation of breath before a quieter "shit."

"Surely this can't be a bad thing."

His heart thundered sharply in his chest as he waited for her to respond. When she did he winced as the words burst forth.

"Jesus, G, why did you have to go and change things? We had a good deal goin' here and you've gone and ruined it by - shit."

She heaved a dejected sigh, throwing herself into a convenient chair. By rights he'd have been inside her by now, letting her move with him and clinging to her like a second skin. His inner beast simply lived for her and those moments and while lost in them he had no sense of right or wrong, up or down. He just knew he wanted to drink in a thousand of her moans, feel her writhe in a thousand climaxes, hear her moan his name a thousand times in ecstasy. Even thinking about it now, watching her, he felt his body begging for his mind to cease its infernal fretting so he could get back to what it really wanted. 

All he could do in response was speak to her calmly, as if dealing with a feral animal. Really, that wasn’t too far off as an analogy considering he could see the cords in her body tightening as she sat there, her posture deceptively relaxed. In a moment, if she wanted to, she could have burst from that chair and knocked him flat before he could voice any complaint. Her scowl darkened her lovely face into something he didn’t often like to see. While they were together he’d made a study of her face painted in many different shades: lust, ecstasy, calm, teasing, and laughter. He much preferred those to what he saw now. 

“Can’t you see,” he began. “Can’t you see how I love you? I would do anything for you; you know that. I live for you, Faith, for the moments when we can be together like this. I don’t want to hide it in the shadows anymore. I’m not asking you to love me in return but I’m asking for the chance to earn it, to see if love might be able to grow.”

“Do you hear what you’re saying? Did you even think about what people are gonna say?”

Truthfully, she was worried they had already let it slip every time he left a hand on her shoulder for a second too long or when their eyes met across a crowded room and he gave her that smile, that damned smile, that drew her in and made her melt. Surely someone suspected that the Watcher and the Slayer weren’t exactly platonic. She’d been holding back feelings for him from the first day. Stumbling through the door, high on slaying and in need of an outlet her eyes had settled on his form hunched over his desk. Her idea of seduction at that point had been mostly overt and had resembled mauling more than amorous overtures. 

All the same it had only taken him about ten minutes to give in and thirty seconds once she slipped her hand into his pants. It wasn’t a record for fortitude, nor even a particularly convincing resistance, but he imagined against this Slayer it was better than most. He stopped vocally trying to protest once he was already inside her, giving up the ghost for when his head managed to clear from the lusty fog it had been thrust into by her expert attentions. Before the end he had become a madman, demanding all of her in exchange for every diamond inch of himself until they had both succumbed to an unexpected mutual climax. For every word he had in mind that such things were the fantasy invention of pornographic writers, he had to eat them all once it happened to him. 

Things only got better from there.

He knew the look in her eye on nights when it was his cue to slip away from the others to a quiet room. Never was one fully through the door before the other was on them, tugging them close to kiss and touch. Clothes were shed in a mad dash that never felt hurried. God, he memorized her body like a sculptor, touching and tasting every solitary inch because he could. He delighted in making her come for him, over and over, and how beautiful she looked lost in the throes of passion. The first night he saw her sleeping, nestled in his arms after months of sneaking out as soon as they’d finished, he knew he was a goner for her. There was nothing else for it - she was perfection.

“What do you think B is gonna say?”

Her voice dropped low pulling him back to the present and he thought, though perhaps it was simply his imagination, that it wavered ever so slightly. Buffy was always going to be a hurdle in their relationship, if there was ever going to be one. His Slayer was more like family than anything else and the pair of Slayers had a long history that wasn’t on the friendly side. Bumping uglies with the enemy was one thing but declaring his love for her was likely going to set the blond over the edge. 

“I don’t know. She’ll come around in time.”

“I don’t want her to come around in time!” Which, he realized, wasn’t a no. 

“I can’t give you promises. The fact of the matter is that I don’t know what she’ll think but I also don’t much care. This one thing, I want for myself.”

He took the chance and pulled her up from the chair, holding her by the shoulders. A heartbeat passed between them before he kissed her, burying his hands into the cascade of her rich, dark hair to keep her close. 

“I want you, no one else.”

“Why?”

“You underestimate just how lovely and wonderful you are, and how impossible it is for me to not want to steal the world for you. I’ll give you all the little pieces of it that you want, Faith, and we can be happy. Together.”

“Thank you.” The words tumbled out, stunned and weak, versus such an admission.

“Don’t thank me for something I feel I was built to do. You’ve drawn me in entirely: I’m yours.”

“This doesn’t sound like first date talk.”

“I suppose you’re right.” He brushed his hand through her hair and cupped the back of her head, studying her eyes. “Perhaps I should just tell you that I love you and ask if you’ll do me the honor of being my wife.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“You up the ante fast.”

“Let no one say I don’t know what I want.”

“And I’m supposed to, what, ignore every screaming instinct in my body and just stumble into your arms and marry you?”

“Yes. I’ll spend every day, every hour, every single moment earning the love and trust you’ve placed in me. Who better to love a Slayer than a Watcher?”

“You’re pouring it on.”

“You haven’t said no.”

“I haven’t said yes, either.”

“You want to.” A little more of his old confidence shone in his eyes, some latent remnant of Ripper. 

“Yeah, I kinda do.”

“Yeah?” His face split in a sunny grin and he held her all the tighter. “And here I thought you only liked me for the sex.”

“That, too.”


End file.
